


Wonder Twin Powers, Activate!

by MythicMittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No idea what to tag this as, so i just... won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicMittens/pseuds/MythicMittens
Summary: A collection of oneshot AUs based around Luke and Leia being raised together, or at least aware of each other. Healthy (or unhealthy?) amounts of Darth Dad, because Sith Lord + Kids/Teens = Fun. Not to be taken super seriously.





	1. The Shortest Redemption Arc Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't take these too seriously. I'm pretty sure if you look too hard at any of the plots they'll just collapse in front of you. I write just for fun, but if anyone else likes what I write that's just a cool bonus. Plus I'm just best at short little stories.  
> Also I am physically incapable of picking title names that are not jokes or references.  
> First in this collection is Padme lives, but is in hiding until she joins the Rebellion when the kids are about 10. Darth Vader is in for a big surprise and Uncle Obi-wan wants none of this.

The Rebellion was becoming more than a simple nuisance. The Emperor was mostly content to let them be, willing to wait for the construction of his super weapon, but now even he saw the need to crush them before it got out of hand. In some ways, Vader was glad to have something to occupy his time. When he didn’t have a task or mission to fulfill, his mind wandered to less pleasant thoughts. Thoughts of his wife, soon to be 10 years dead…

For the most part, he managed to keep memories of her to a minimum. He blamed his recent slip on the fool spy who had dared tell him that she was alive and part of the Rebellion. He’d let him die far too quickly. Clenching his teeth, he brought himself out of his thoughts as he heard that they would soon be approaching the rebel base. Many had died to keep the location a secret, but it had been in vain. Soon, the Rebellion would be gone, and Vader would have to find something else to occupy his time.

-

As soon as he set foot on the planet, he felt an uncomfortably familiar presence.

_Kenobi._

He was with the Rebellion? How had Vader not heard of this? Surely his spies would have noticed a bearded man with a laser sword?

No matter. He simply took pleasure in the fact that he still yet lived, so that Vader could be the one to kill him.

He had the presence of mind to bark orders to the stormtroopers before he set out straight in the direction of his former master.

-

Obi-wan, who had been hustling Padmé and the twins to a shuttle the moment the attack started, suddenly froze in place.

“Vader is here.” He announced, voice flat.

“Dad’s here?” Luke asked hopefully, head tilted at an angle.

Obi-wan grimaced. He hadn’t agreed with Padmé’s decision to tell them of their father, but she had said it would be wrong for them not to know. And so they had been told everything, good and bad.

“Yes, Luke, but he is very dangerous.” Obi-wan explained, in the voice he always used when he needed to be sure they would listen to him. “He could hurt you or your sister, so you must go with your mother and get out of here!” He gave a sorrowful look to Padmé, truly expecting to die, and took off in a run, far faster than should be possible.

“Obi-wan, wait!” Padmé called, desperate. Quickly, she turned to Luke and Leia, running her hands though their hair. “Listen, I have to go after them. I think I can make this better.” She smiled sadly. “You two know what to do, get to the transport and wait for me and Uncle Obi at the meeting place, okay? We both love you very much.” She kissed their foreheads, then hurried after Obi-wan.

Luke and Leia stood there for a moment, hearing the distant explosions and blaster fire but unsure of what to do. Both their mother and uncle had seemed so scared and _sad_ …

"Luke, come on!” Leia said after a moment, taking his hand in hers. She tugged him in the direction of the transport, but be wouldn’t move. “You heard what Mom said!”

“But he’s our dad!” Luke exclaimed, retracting his hand from hers and crossing his arms. “You can’t tell me you don’t wanna see him.”

“Obi said he could hurt us.” Leia copied his motion, crossing her arms as well. If this was like any other argument they had, it would never end. Leia was better at expressing herself, but the pair were equally stubborn.

“Why would he hurt _us?_   We’re his kids!” Luke exclaimed. In response, Leia rolled her eyes. Her brother could be so optimistic sometimes, but she herself was not that confident. “Besides, they were really scared. What if we can help?”

Shaking her head, she took his hand again. His tone of voice told her that he was doing this no matter what, so of course she would be there to make sure he stayed safe. The two began running down the hallways, thankfully empty of stormtroopers. Leia wondered if this was somehow payback for the time that she made Luke watch 5 hours of old holos of political speeches.

-

Obi-wan had put up more of a resistance than Vader had expected, but he still had been no match for him. He stood over him, gloating, lightsaber inches from his neck. Just as he raised it to strike the killing blow, he heard a voice from behind him.

“Anakin, stop!”

He did. Without thinking, he had turned off his lightsaber, and turned to face the voice, not even caring that he was turning his back to his enemy.

It was her. It was Padmé.

_How?_ She had died, _he_ had killed her…

But, no. In front of him most certainly stood his wife. She somehow seemed even smaller than before, and worry had marked lines on her face, but she was otherwise unchanged.

“Padmé, no! You need to get out of here!” Obi-wan said, pulling himself up with some difficulty. In the back of his mind, Vader was glad for the two to interact; it provided further evidence that she was indeed real and not a figment of his imagination.

Finally, Vader broke his silence. “How… How could you let me think you were dead?” Suddenly, he realized something. “You. You did this. You took her from me!” Immediately he turned to Obi-wan, the man rising in the air and clutching at his throat. He also knew that the Emperor must have known. That he had lied.

“Anakin Skywalker, I am a grown woman fully capable of making my own decisions, just as you made yours.” She stalked forward, posture demanding attention. “I would not be part of the Empire and Palpatine surely wouldn’t have let me live long anyways. Now, put him _down.”_

Never in his life had Vader felt more like a scolded child, not even at the Jedi Temple. Against his desires, he released his fist and Obi-wan fell to the ground, coughing. For the moment, he was ignored.

“I can’t believe the things you’ve done, Anakin. How did it get to this? How did you let it get to this?” Her voice was pleading, reminding him painfully of another time.

“If by ‘this’ you mean peace and security across the galaxy, then-” Vader began.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” She interrupted, concern on her face. “Anakin, does this look like peace and security?” She gestured around, blaster fire still echoing in the background, Vader was infinitely grateful he had ordered his men away from the hanger where he had confronted Kenobi; he wasn’t sure what he would have done if Padmé had been caught in the battle…

“These Rebels are the ones who create this chaos and pain. When they are gone, we will be one step closer to the true glory of the Empire.”

Vader was saved from further political debate with the wife he had presumed dead when he heard two sets of fast, light footsteps turning the corner into the hangar. He glanced over, for a moment surprised. He was about to make a snide comment about the Rebellion resorting to child soldiers when the two children ran immediately to Obi-wan.

“Uncle Obi!” The blond boy exclaimed, kneeling next to the man. A look of horror went over Obi-wan’s face at the sight of them here, but he quickly smoothed it out and smiled gently, clearly not wanting to upset the children. “Are you okay?”

Uncle?

But then…

Blond boy, blue eyes. Brunette girl, brown eyes.

They were Padmé’s children. They were _his_ children.

If the Force had anymore shocking reveals planned for him today, he should just fall on his lightsaber and be done with it.

After he had a second to process the information, his rage returned stronger than anything before. Not only had his wife hidden, hidden from _him_ , but his children too. His family, gone, found years later on the opposite side of a political divide.

Somehow, he managed to calm himself, though he longed to lash out. He did not want that to be his children’s first experience of him, and he could never, _never_ risk hurting them.

“…Who are they?” He asked, addressing Padmé. He could think of nothing better to say, his mind reeling.

The boy stood from his position next to Obi-wan. “I’m Luke Skywalker!” He exclaimed, his voice bright and confident. His sister next to him said nothing, crossing her arms and glaring.

Skywalker. That was a hard name to hear. It belonged to the life he had forsaken, an old life. But, here were two new lives, forging a link between them.

In that moment, he knew he couldn’t be Darth Vader _and_ Anakin Skywalker. But if he wasn’t Anakin, what claim did he have to these children, to this woman?

He had become Vader to save Padmé, to save their child… If he must abandon Vader to save them now, so be it.

-

Luke tried to send calm through the Force bond, but Leia had closed it off. She almost never did that… For the first time, he wondered if he had made a mistake, if they should have gone to the shuttle, but something told him otherwise. That Obi wouldn’t have made it through the encounter.

The hangar had gone silent, even the noises of the battle were gone. Luke shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Meeting his father so far hadn't been as he’d expected. It was neither a horror story or a fairy tale. It just, was...

Luke was just about to find something to say when his father suddenly turned around and started to walk away.

“Come with me.” He said.

Luke immediately took a step forward, but both Leia and Obi-wan stopped him.

“And just why would we do that?” Obi-wan said with a bit or a sneer, his voice somewhat hoarse.

“A Rebel base is no place for children, especially in the middle of a battle. I believe your transportation has left the system, but I still have my shuttle. I will take you somewhere… safe.” Vader paused, his back still turned. “Is this acceptable?”

“Because you must know so much about child care, _Darth.”_ Obi-wan couldn’t resist being a bit mouthy, even knowing who he was facing. Vader whirled around in a moment, black gloved finger in the man’s face.

“Perhaps I would, if my children weren’t _taken from me.”_   Luke could feel the dark aura around his father and was afraid for a moment before he felt it… fade. It was still definitely there, but it wasn’t as bad. Luke smiled. “We are running out of time. My troops are due to report back soon, and explaining any of this would be… difficult.”

Obi-wan and Padmé looked at each other with that secret grown-up language Luke knew they shared, and then she nodded.

-

Later, settled in the pilot’s seat on the shuttle, Vader- Anakin?-deliberated. For the first time in a long time, his future was undetermined. He had once taken comfort in the fact that his master would always have plans for him, that he didn’t have to think, just move forward. Now, there were a million possibilities and he was unsure of what was the right choice.

He was trying to busy himself with checking and rechecking various systems, but there wasn’t much to do in hyperspace. After a moment, he felt two Force presences behind him, separate but almost feeding into each other. He didn’t acknowledge them until they were right next to him. Luke slipped easily into the copilot’s seat, but his daughter stood off by the door.

“Were you happy to see us?” His son asked, breaking through the silence. “Me and my sister, I mean…”

Happy?

No, he hadn’t been. He didn’t know if that was possible. But he certainly felt as close as he could.

_Take. Love. Posses. Protect._

Sith side and an older, weary side were fighting. For a moment, he didn’t know which he wanted to win.

“Of course,” he said after realizing he had not yet spoken. Not a complete lie.

“Oh, good.” Luke said, exhaling slightly. “I was really excited to meet you too. Mom told us a lot of stories about you, but Obi said that Anakin Skywalker is gone, that you’re evil now… But that can’t be true, can it?” Luke asked, his blue eyes begging for validation.

“It is complicated… In a way, he is true. But, I _am_ Anakin Skywalker.” He expected after saying that, that something would immediately change, but he felt the same. Still, the smile on Luke’s face made it worth it.

“Then why would you do so many terrible things?” His daughter asked, speaking for the first time. He still didn’t know her name. _He still didn’t know his own daughter’s name._

“Someone must, for the rest to prosper.” He said uncomfortably, noticing how close she resembled Padmé, physically and in spirit.

“That’s not true!” She insisted with conviction. “If you have to use violence and threats to keep ‘order,’ you never had it in the first place!”

It was certainly not the first time he had heard such an argument from Rebels or rebel-sympathizers. But this time, it seemed impossible to counter. So he took the safest option, and said nothing. After a moment of enduring the enraged stare of a small child, she grunted in anger and stormed out.

Luke shifted slightly in his seat. “Sorry about Leia. She really likes politics.” He pulled a face that made it clear he didn’t agree.

_Leia._

He had been so sure their child was a girl, and Padmé had been so sure of a boy. In the end, they were both right.

“And… what do you like?” Anakin figured this was as safe a topic as any.

Immediately Luke sat straight up, a bright smile on his face. “I like ships, and flying!” His gaze flicked down to the floor for a moment. “Well, I haven’t exactly flown anything _yet…_ Mom and Obi say I’m too young.” He looked back up, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Maybe you can tell them I can! After all, you were nine when you were in podraces and stuff, right? Well I’m ten!”

Anakin froze. They had told him _that…_ they must have told them _everything._ He was torn between anger and… fear?

Suddenly Luke slumped down in his seat, looking very small. Either he was very perceptive, or Anakin had been projecting his emotions. Maybe both. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“No… you are fine.” Anakin wasn’t aware his mechanized voice could sound so… gentle? Part of him was disgusted. “But you are not yet old enough to fly, young Skywalker.” Luke pouted a bit and crossed his arms, but dropped the subject. “We will be coming out of hyperspace soon, if you wish to see.”

Luke nodded enthusiastically.

–

Anakin stood with his back to the ramp after they had landed. He wasn’t sure if he could stand to watch Padmé and the children walk away, but his number one priority was the fact that they were _safe_ and _alive._ That would have to be enough...

“Anakin?” Padmé’s voice came from behind him. Almost, he didn’t turn around. Almost. She stood at the bottom of the ramp, the children on either side of her, holding their hands. Everything seemed to pause for a moment as he etched every part of the image into his memory. “Come with us.”

The look of stupefied surprise on Obi-wan’s face likely rivaled Anakin’s, and he was glad that his face could not be seen. Padmé had a small smile on her face, though he could sense some apprehension. Luke was looking with big, hopeful eyes, and Leia was being careful to look at anything but him.

_Come with me._

He supposed there were a million things he could say, a million things he _should_ say, but none of them would come to him.

“As you wish.”

The next few years were going to be… _interesting_ , to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested in sending prompts, I love writing off of them, so gimmie!


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short one with some weird Force dreams stuff.

There was no question in either of their minds that these were no mere dreams. There had been a few scattered encounters when they were younger, but they became more common as they grew into their teenage years. Though they never bothered to say it aloud, they knew they had a connection, biological as well as psychic.

The dreams had only ever intensified Luke’s desire to get off Tatooine. Leia had shown him her home planet of Alderaan and it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For some reason, she had seemed just as interested in his home planet, though Luke didn’t understand why. She was a princess after all, why would a dustball like Tatooine matter?

Laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, he waited for sleep to come. It was a bit harder to achieve when he was so looking forward to talking to her… He wanted to ask her opinion. She had tried to talk him out of going of to the Imperial Academy, but Luke couldn’t see any other way out of here. He knew what she thought about the Empire, and he agreed, but at the same time he knew he was meant for more than moisture farming.

When sleep finally took him and he finally arrived in whatever plane of existence their talks took place in, it seemed dark and obscured. He could see Leia, but it was like a bad holocom feed, blurry and distorted. The surrounding scenery was gray, when it usually took the form of whatever place either of them was thinking about.

Luke frowned. This had never happened before. “Leia?” He asked, taking a step forward.

She seemed dazed, but finally focused on him. “Luke!” She exclaimed. For a moment, she appeared to be clearer before fading again. “My ship was captured, I was stunned…”

Well, he supposed that explained it. She wasn’t asleep like usual, she was unconscious. “What- Where are you?” He asked, worry evident in his voice. He knew she had become more involved with the Rebellion and with that came danger, but he hadn’t expected this.

“Above Tatooine, actually… Well, I was when I was last conscious.” She had a bit of a wry smile but the fear was still evident in her eyes.

Luke was horrified to learn that the battle he had spectated in the sky had involved _her_ ship. She could have been killed! “What were you doing here?”

“My father asked me to take the Death Star plans and find Obi-wan Kenobi on Tatooine… We were intercepted then.” Her image was fading and distorting even more.

“Death Star?” Luke asked, confused.

“There isn’t time to explain! I think the stun bolt is wearing off… Find the droids See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo, they have the plans. Then find Obi-wan Kenobi-”

“But you’re in danger, I have to come help you!” He interrupted.

She smiled sadly. “These plans are more important than me, Luke. Please.”

Luke disagreed but could hear the subtle plea in her voice. “Okay… but then I’m coming to save you!” He exclaimed.

“I don’t doubt it.” She smiled again, though weaker this time. Her imaged faded in and out. “I love you, Luke.”

He tried to respond, but she had already regained consciousness.

Well, this should be easy. All he had to do was find two droids in all of Tatooine, find this Obi-wan Kenobi (Maybe related to Old Ben?), find a way off Tatooine and find and rescue his twin sister.

Somehow, Luke knew he could do it.


End file.
